Currently, audio and video (visual) conferencing capabilities are implemented as computer based systems, such as in personal computers ("PCs"), as stand-alone, "roll about" room systems, and as videophones. These systems typically require new and significant hardware, software and programming, plus require significant communications network connections, for example, multiple channels of an Integrated Services Digital Network ("ISDN") connection or a T1/E1 connection.
For example, stand-alone, "roll about" room systems for audio and video conferencing typically require dedicated hardware at significant expense, in the tens of thousands of dollars, utilizing dedicated video cameras, television displays, microphone systems, and the additional video conferencing equipment. Such systems may also require as many as six (or more) contiguous ISDN B channels (or T1/E1 DS0s), each operating at 64 kbps (kilobits per second). PC based systems also typically require, at a minimum, ISDN basic rate interface service, consisting of 2 ISDN B channels (each operating at 64 kbps) plus one D channel (operating at 16 kbps). Such communication network capability is also expensive and potentially unnecessary, particularly when the additional channels are not in continuous use.
Current audio/visual telephony or conferencing systems are also limited to providing such audio/visual functionality only at designated nodes, i.e., the specific system location, and are neither mobile nor distributed (having multiple locations). Stand-alone, "roll about" room systems allow such audio and video conferencing only within or at that particular physical location. Video phones are also currently limited to their installed locations. Similarly, PC based systems provide such functionality only at the given PC having the necessary network connections (such as ISDN) and having the specified audio/visual conferencing equipment, such as a video camera, microphone, and the additional computer processing boards which provide for the audio/visual processing . For other PCs to become capable of such audio/visual conferencing functionality, they must also be equipped with any necessary hardware, software, programming and network connections.
Such conventional audio/visual conferencing systems are also difficult to assemble, install, and use. For example, the addition of audio/visual functionality to a PC requires the addition of a new PC card, camera, microphone, the installation of audio/visual control software, and the installation of new network connections, such as ISDN. In addition, such network connectivity may require additional programming of the PC with necessary ISDN specific configuration information, such as configuration information specific to the central office switch type of the service provider and ISDN service profile identifier (SPID) information. Video conference call set up procedures typically are also difficult and complicated utilizing these current systems.
Conventional audio/visual telephony and conferencing equipment is also limited to communication with similar equipment at the far end (remote location). For example, videophone systems which utilize typical telephone systems ("POTS"--plain old telephone service) transmit information in analog form, for example, as trellis code modulated data, at V.34 and V.34 bis rates (e.g., highest rates of approximately 28.8 to 33 kbps). Such POTS-based videophone systems would not be compatible with ISDN audio/visual conferencing and telephony systems which transmit information in digital form, such as utilizing Q.931 message signaling, Q.921 LAPD datalink, and Q.910 physical interface digital protocols, with data rates of 128 kbps (two B channels) or more with additional channels or DS0s.
In addition, such current audio/visual telephony and conferencing equipment are relatively expensive and, in most instances, sufficiently expensive to be prohibitive for in-home or other consumer use. For example, the cost of roll about, room based systems is typically tens of thousands of dollars. PC based videoconferencing systems, with ISDN network connections, are also expensive, with costs in the thousands of dollars.
Current audio/visual telephony and conferencing equipment also do not provide for multiple, simultaneous video conferences from more than one location. For example, current systems (such as those in PCs) do not provide for multiplexed video conference sessions, in which the output video may include display of video input from several video cameras at multiple locations.
Accordingly, a need has remained for audio/visual conferencing and telephony systems, equipment, and methods which may operate at more than one designated node or location within the user premises, or may be mobile, or may be configured as needed for additional locations. Such a system should be compatible for use with other existing video conferencing systems, should be user friendly, easy to install and use, and should be relatively less expensive for in-home purchase and use by consumers. In addition, such a system should be able to provide multiple video conferencing sessions which may originate from multiple locations.